Rose Petals
by myEXISTENCE
Summary: “He loves me,He loves me not,he loves me…” The girl whispered to her self.The Girl then realise to herself that it was down to the last rose petal. “He loves …” the girl’s eyes redden with tears streamed down her face.Valentinez story one-shot.


Heyz everyone… this fanfic is written by me and my sis Virginia . It's for Valentines day and I know that we are one day late. This fanfic is for my gift for my long delay other fanfics. Which I dunno I am gonna complete since I am now helping my god sis (Virginia) writing Tamora Fics. So if you are wondering what have I been doing so far search 'Destined Angels' and yeah.. .We are writing Tamora Pierce fics now.Anyways Hope you enjoy this fic. It's a one-shot by the way!

-Clara.

* * *

**Rose Petals**

A Beautiful lass amethyst eyes wandered onto the red rose that she was holding. She then started to unplucked the rose's petals. She sat on a bench in her garden with dozen roses that other boys from her class that admirers her. The wind caressed her face as she sighed and dropped down the rose that she had unplucked then pulled another one from the bunch and did the same. When she had got to the last rose that laid unplucked beside her on the bench a tear had dropped. With a little bit of courage left she picked it up and did the same.

"He loves me, He loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, and he loves me…" The girl whispered to her self.

The Girl then realise to herself that it was down to the last rose petal.

"He loves …" the girl's eyes redden with tears streamed down her face. But she still cannot help it her eyes the first shiny teardrop fell onto her cheeks.

" Me Not… He loves me not…" The long natural purple haired girl started to cry as the rose dropped to the ground. Tears streamed down her face as she wiped her tears away but more came.

"Liar" she whispered as she read the note that came with the roses. It read:

"To my beautiful Tomoyo,

Every night when I closed my eyes

You always appear in my mind

Baby please I need you by my side

Every day…every night

I love you!

From: Tezuka

Tomoyo sighed as she cursed herself for being so childish, but what troubled her most was that the dozen of roses had ended at the same result. She rose from the bench as she swept off the rose petals that were on her dress then decided to see what her other friend's was up to.

Her mistress came running towards her with another dozen of roses in her arms. "Miss…" the breathless maid gasped . She looked around, to see that there was no-one there.

"I guess she left already" puffed her maid as she put the dozen of roses on the bench. On the rose there was a note that read:

"To Tomoyo,

Hope you have the best valentine day!

Love: Eriol

* * *

Tomoyo saw Sakura and the park with Syaoran. For some reason Syaoran was looking down and was beetroot red and was holding a beautiful bloomed rose. He pointed the rose towards Sakura. Sakura's eyes were dazzling dreamily as she was just as red as Syaoran.

"For me?" Sakura asked softly.

Syaoran nodded as his face was downcast and he looked like he was ready to run.

"T-Thank you, Syaoran-Kun", Sakura blushed.

"Sy-Syaoran kun, Th- This is for you", Sakura blushed as she looked down. She was holding a white rose, which meant 'I feel the same way about your love'. But instead, Syaoran raced off like hell was after him. Sakura stared after him as the white rose fell from her hand.

"PHWEE? What happened there?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo giggled and put an arm around Sakura's shoulder as she couldn't keep the smile from her face.

" Hehehehz… Sakura I think Syaoran likes you. (A/N: in this fanfic, Sakura and Syaoran is not a couple yet ).

* * *

Tomoyo and Sakura walked further down the park as they reached the playground area, Sakura sighed pensively as she played with the rose in her hand. They saw Rika and Terada-Sensei exchanging gifts, however Sakura was too distracted with toying with her rose to notice. Again This Year was giving Chiharu a Cute brown teddy bear and Yamzaki giving Rika a Box of chocolates. Chiharu oped the Chocolate and started to put one in Yamzaki's mouth. When they had finished, Chiharu told Tomoyo to come by and join them.

"Hey Tomo…you must have a lot of roses" Chirharu said once Tomoyo sat down next to them. Tomoyo sighed.

_But none from him,_ she thought sadly.

Later on Tomoyo left them to find Sakura. She walked past Besson, A milkshake shop. She looked around and saw Rika and Terada-San's sharing a milkshake. The two of them looked like a couple out of a novel.

"Probably I shouldn't disturb them".

* * *

Tomoyo was starting to walk home, as a tear fell on her cheek. The sun was about to set and Valentines Day was going to end. Her face was downcast as her mind drifted sadly towards the lovers that she had saw today. She blamed herself for being too shy, to hide her feelings from him and he didn't even say "Happy Valentines day" to her.

"Tomoyo why are you crying, are you hurt?" a familiar female voice drifted into her ears. Sakura looked at her friend in concern.

Tomoyo shook her head

"Of course not, you are stronger than me…" Sakura continued.

"So tell me what's wrong...it must be something really bad to make you cry Tomoyo"

"Its, its nothing Sakura, Just got a little dust in my eyes. That's all", Tomoyo said as she wiped her tears away only to be replaced by some more.

"Tomoyo…you don't have to pretend with me…you know if you cry you would feel better," Sakura said as she eyed her friend in concern.

"No, no it's really anything…you going to go to Syaoran's place? To give him the white roses aren't you?" Tomoyo asked as she forced a smile.

Sakura nodded.

" Ok then… Have fun then, see you Sakura" Tomoyo said hurriedly.

"But Tomoyo! You sure you'll be alright?" Sakura asked as her friend gave her a smile and nodded.

"Bye Tomoyo "

* * *

Tomoyo went back to her garden. She sat on that bench that she was sitting on this morning. Tears were pouring unexpectedly. She wiped them and told herself not to cry but she couldn't stand it.

"Everyone has a truelove except me…" Tomoyo murmured.

""Roses from crushes, Chocolate too, tell me why I don't have any from you" Tomoyo said poetically.

"I guess that its gonna be a lonely valentines then". Tomoyo told herself as she wiped her last teardrop.

She put one hand down but she retrieved it because something that was thorny made her bled. Tomoyo looked beside her. It was another dozen of roses.

"Whom might this be from? Tomoyo asked herself.

"Must be Rei or someone".

Tomoyo started to unpluck the roses again.

"He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, He loves me not, He loves me, and He loves me not, "

Tomoyo got down to the last petal. She closed her eyes and whispered to herself as tears started to form again.

"HE loves -"

"He loves you" A deep yet familiar voice came out.

Tomoyo turned around almost immediately as the voice startled her.

The voice belonged to the handsome, Might- night blue haired boy with those sapphire stones eyes. He was holding another dozen of red roses.

Tomoyo's skipped a beat as she stared at the sapphire-eyed boy. She immediately ran to the spot that he was standing as tears flooded down her eyes.

Eriol dropped the roses and embraced her tightly.

"Eriol, I love you…" Tomoyo whisper into his ears as he gave him a light kiss on the cheeks.

" I love you too, Tomoyo", Eriol said.

Together they watched the sunset go down to the horizon… As Rose Petals Flew around the courtyard and landed near them. Tomoyo sighed happily as she rested against Eriol's chest and breathed in the sweet scent of the roses. She turned to see Eriol watching her with those gentle eyes as his lips touched hers.

"M-my first kiss" she whispered as she touched her lips with her fingers. She smiled then turned her gazes back to the beautiful sight as the rose petals floated around them.

* * *

OK there you go nowz. Please RR and tell me what you think ). 


End file.
